


Heat (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Nineteen: I was cold so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too so I suggest we hug instead.Sirius is bold, Remus blushes easily.





	Heat (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i finally a, wrote a smut for these two. and b, wrote a smut for this challenge. only took me nineteen days. if it seems a little rushed that's because it is, but hey, i liked it. ;)
> 
> no excuse for the title btw, i'm too tired to find a song

“Moony,” Sirius whined loudly, flopping back on the bed and next to Remus, who was sitting with his legs crossed and reading. Trying to, anyway. Sirius had walked in minutes before and kept trying to get his attention. “I’m cold.”

Remus rolled his eyes and flipped the page, playing with the wrist cuff of his sweater for a moment. “Will you shut up if I give you my jumper?”

He only sighed when Sirius perked up at the mention of wearing great young Moony’s warm jumper. He slipped a bookmark in the page of his book and set it aside, making quick work of the jumper. He didn’t feel self-conscious about his scars to his friends anymore, so he allowed Sirius to see the many healed and healing slashes across his skin, even if neither were looking at him. Sirius slipped on the sweater, and Remus noticed how big it was on the shorter male.

He gulped and picked up his book, quickly resuming so he didn’t have to think about Sirius wearing his jumpers, only his-

“Now you’re cold!” Sirius huffed, knocking Remus out of his thoughts and causing them to meet gazes. Remus had goose bumps over his arms, whether from being chilled or slightly turned on he couldn’t tell. Sirius was already cuddling his way into Moony’s lap, saying how they should both be warm, book lying forgotten on the bed.

Remus shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassment and hoped the same for his forming hard-on. “Honestly, Pads?”

His friend shrugged, snaking his arms around Remus’ neck and falling more into his lap. “Can you think of any other way to keep warm?”

Remus didn’t answer, avoiding looking at Sirius, or feeling how close they were. He wasn’t cold anymore, feeling the heat radiating off the other. Sirius adjusted himself slightly, relaxing more, not missing the exhale of breath out of Remus’s lips, nor the obvious pressing into his thigh. He sent Remus’s a smirk, “Thinking of another way to keep us warm?”

Remus blushed, still ignoring his gaze as he felt his face heat up. He let out an involuntary gasp when Sirius moved to purposely give friction to his erection, head tipped back slightly. He looked at Sirius now, “What are you doing?”

Sirius didn’t answer, moving so he was straddling Remus’s waist, still holding his shoulders. He leaned closer until they were face to face, still having the smirk on his face as he brushed their lips light, as if expecting rejections. Hands gripped Sirius’s waist and pushed their bodies closer, lips moulding properly this time, election a moan of pleasure from Sirius and their mouths opened for the other.

Remus jerked when hands found the tops of his jeans, the button popped and zipper pulled down swiftly. Remus keened into the kissed when his erection was grasped through his briefs, panting when they stopped kissing. Sirius quickly removed it from the garment and slathered his fingers over the already leaking tip, rubbing through the pre with his thumb, listening to Remus’s quiet gasps of pleasure.

He kissed his neck heavily as he jerked Remus off. “Wanna hear you,” he groaned when he heard the slap of Remus’s hand to his mouth, having held and tugged around his dick. The taller seemed reluctant to do so, but lowered his hand to grip the jumper on Sirius, fingers curling around the hips.

He let out louder moans, the feelings of being jerked off and having his neck attacked feeling wonderful. It wasn’t long until he was warning Sirius about his incoming orgasm, right before his come splashed to his hand and some even on the jumper, blending in slightly with the pale yellow colour. He groaned when Sirius licked the white liquid off his hand, laughing when he was pulled closer by Remus.

“You,” he mumbled as he kissed Sirius, knee fitted between his legs, feeling hands cover his groin with the boxers again, leaving the jeans opened. He let out a gasp when Sirius started rutting his thigh through their pants, head tipped back and forehead covered in sweat.

“Ah, Remmy,” Sirius groaned when the hands on his waist controlled his pace and heaviness, his cock rubbing borderline painfully as he became desperate, faster, chasing the orgasm he so badly wanted. “Going to come in my pants.”

“Fuck,” Remus cursed, attacking Sirius in an equally desperate kiss. “Do it.”

Sirius moaned into their kiss, feeling his briefs and thighs get wet as he came, hands tight against the shirt on Remus’s torso. The two sat still, tired out, panting. They slowly kissed, much less lust and more softness into their emotions nice.

“Fancied you for so long,” Sirius mumbled when they pulled away, kissing Remus’s cheek. “Wanted to do that for ages, Moony.”

Remus hummed and lied back, knowing they’d wake up cold in an hour’s time but not caring. He cuddled Sirius to him. “Me too, Siri.”


End file.
